It's a colorful world
by Nallybaba
Summary: Kyouya's actions do not agree with his words. He has a mysterious air about him, and Haruhi cannot refrain from attempting to unravel the ambiguity of Kyouya Ootori. Crappy summary and probably an even crappier story.
1. It's a colorful world

The twins stared at each other in silence, each silently hoping that he will win the battle. Their eyes twitched and watered with pain. "_Must not blink!_" the brothers noiselessly and separately urged themselves.

"You guys are ridiculous," Haruhi candidly stated.  
"What?" the twins said in unison, without breaking eye contact.

"There are other ways to settle an argument…" Haruhi said, appalled at the immaturity of her classmates.

"Like what?" the two red heads chimed.

"I don't know… look it up online, ask someone else, hell, how about spitballs at ten paces? Anything is better than a _staring contest_."

"Spitballs?" Hikaru asked, looking away from his twin.

"I WIN! It's POTATO not Potaato!" Kaoru yelled enthusiastically.

"DAMN!" Hikaru complained, "Thanks, Haruhi…"

"You're welcome!" Haruhi said with a smile, before pulling out frighteningly organized binder.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi called, "you said you'd help me with my trigonometry homework..." Kyouya arrived by Haruhi's side looking very peevish.

"Haruhi, let's go to the library, away from these puerile beings."

"Huh?" the twins asked, genuinely confused.

"Okay" Haruhi said, gathering up her belongings. The two walked together, in silence while each harbored their own thoughts. Haruhi wondered why Kyouya was acting so irritable while Kyouya pondered why Haruhi needed help with her homework, every time tried to help her, she already knew the answer. She didn't need his help, yet she insisted upon it.

"It's locked" Kyouya said, his hand still lingering above the doorknob.

"Oh," Haruhi said, obviously disappointed. Kyouya empathized with Haruhi; he knew how nerve wracking it would be for a girl to spend every waking moment with immature boys and realized that this was the reason behind her desire to study during the host club hours. Haruhi wanted to spend some time away from her juvenile classmates.

"Come," Kyouya ordered, gently ushering Haruhi to accompany him. Haruhi obeyed, oblivious to where Kyouya was taking her. She followed him down several hallways in parts of the school that she had never seen before, and every time she ventured to ask him about it, he only told her that the area was a part of the junior or senior campus. After several minutes of this, they ascended a large stairway and Haruhi found herself staring at two colossal timber doors. Haruhi looked at Kyouya questioningly.

"This is the astronomy tower. At night, the sky looks amazing, it seems like you can see every star in the universe from here."

"I'd like to see that sometime. But right now, its day time, do you plan on studying in there?"

"No. The sight in the daytime is even more amazing than that at night." The minute Kyouya pushed open the door, Haruhi saw nothing but hundreds of colors, all neatly blended together. As she struggled to focus, she saw that she was in an enormous room with a dome shaped ceiling. The sun's light expelled through the numerous holes in the ceiling, all of which were covered by colored glass which caused the room to glow what seemed like thousands of different colors all at once. Haruhi was astonished.

"This is…"  
"Amazing" Kyouya finished.

When Haruhi managed to tear her eyes away from her surroundings at look at Kyouya, he looked as if he too, was multicolored. He was smiling pleasantly while gazing at the permeable ceiling.

"Kyouya"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take me here?"

"It seemed like you needed something to smile about."

I hope you liked this! Please Review, good or bad! I was going to write more but I have to finish my homework so…

If anybody wants more let me know…

and if you think I should never write again be sure to break the news to me nicely… thanks 


	2. Hidden

**Hidden**

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny chimed enthusiastically before pulling unfortunate girl into a tight hug.

"What now?" Haruhi asked in an annoyed tone while struggling to breathe.  
"Come with me to the bakery, PLEASE!!" Hunny begged, still holding onto the disinclined Haruhi.

"Can't you go with Mori?" Pleaded Haruhi, hoping the small boy would release her.

"No…" Hunny said disappointedly, loosening his grip on Haruhi, "Today is Tama-Chan's step-great-great-grandmother's 105th birthday and he has to be there to watch her die…"

"Hunny! That's no way to talk about Mori-san's relatives!" Tamaki said, approaching the excited boy and the stuggling girl.

"Tama-Chan told me that! Anyway, HARU-CHAN, let's gooo!"

"Hunny, I don't want to…"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kyouya pulled Haruhi out of Hunny's arms. However, in order to maneuver Haruhi out of Hunny's arms, Kyouya had to pull Haruhi into his own. Haruhi was shaken by the sudden movement and it took her a few seconds to process what had happened. Kyouya then pushed her away.

"Th-Thanks, Kyouya…"

Without acknowledging Haruhi, Kyouya spoke: "Hunny, when people say they don't want to do something, usually you should respect their wishes…"

"Thanks, Kyouya, I…"

Haruhi was cut off as Kyouya continued, "however, today I think Haruhi should go with you."

"WHAT?" Haruhi asked, truly astounded.

"Haruhi, you're going with Hunny to the bakery."

"YAY!!!" Hunny exclaimed.

After what had happened involving the astronomy tower, Haruhi thought that Kyouya's may have had a sensitive side. If it hadn't been for this, Haruhi wouldn't have been shocked by Kyouya's erratic proclamation. Having overcome the shock of Kyouya's betrayal, Haruhi declared that Kyouya was not one to tell her what to do.   
"Ah, but Haruhi," Kyouya smirked, "you have a debt."

Haruhi, dumbfounded, found herself unable to argue, and reluctantly went with Hunny to the bakery.

As Hunny and Haruhi made their way to the bakery (via limo of course) Haruhi found herself contemplating Kyouya's motives. _Why would Kyouya have forced me to come to the bakery? _Haruhi thought. _He must be gaining something from this; he does nothing unless it means personal gain. What could he possibly be gaining from my going to this bakery with Hunny?_

The words "Oh…my…G-d…" were the words that escaped Haruhi's lips as soon as she stepped out of the limo. The ground below her feet was not elegant marble as she had expected it to be, but a plain dirt path. As she looked around she saw a tiny shack about the size of a broom closet. The land behind said shack consisted only of a dense forest. "H-Hunny, are you sure we're in the right place?" Haruhi asked, sure that this wasn't a bakery, and if it was, it certainly wouldn't suit Hunny's taste.

"Yup!" Hunny answered merrily before skipping down the path to the minuscule shack. Haruhi followed, still baffled by the lack of extravagance.

Inside the tiny shack (Haruhi was surprised that she, Hunny, and some other man fit in it) Haruhi and Hunny were greeted by a stout man with a very lengthy grey beard.

"Hunny-san! It's been too long!" the eager man said while opening and closing several different drawers, as if he were looking for something.

Hunny nodded, "it definitely has! Do you have anything that you didn't have yesterday?"

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh, "Hunny, how often do you come here?"

"Well, normally I send people here for me because of host club duties, but I get food from here at least twice a day…" Haruhi wasn't surprised; after all, this was Hunny.

Having found the object he was looking for, the man exclaimed, "Ah, I have found the key. Come Hunny-san, I have some new treats you may enjoy."

"YAY!" Hunny squealed with delight before following the man who was opening a door with the aforementioned key. The man then pulled the door open revealing a staircase that the three found themselves descending. As they made their way down the stairway the light became dimmer and dimmer until finally they reached the bottom, and they could see nothing at all.

"Now let me find the light…" the man said before the three were struck with an almost blinding light.

It took a few seconds for Haruhi's eyes to focus, but when they did, the sight that greeted her was incredible: there were shelves upon shelves filled with every sweet one could imagine. Cakes, tarts, candy, pies, brownies, cookies, pudding, ice cream, and cream puffs all resided in the many shelves that seemed to extend for miles. Haruhi saw many desserts she had never seen before, and they all looked extremely appetizing to a certain young rich boy. It was enough to make Haruhi sick.

"So Hunny, what would you like today?" the man asked smiling and turning to face the jubilant boy and the still gaping Haruhi.

"OOH!" Hunny shouted excitedly as he ran to pick out the treats he fancied. "I want this one, and this one, and this one…" he said whilst pointing at individual sweets amongst the motley of them.

"Oh, my…" Haruhi muttered before proceeding to follow Hunny and collect all the treats he desired. (Soon she could not carry them all and she got a cart).

About six carts later (that Haruhi had to haul up the stairs) the three returned to the surface and Hunny paid for his purchases.

As Haruhi and Hunny headed back to the limo to return to the host club, Haruhi spotted something somewhat odd. Haruhi, intrigued by this, helped Hunny to put his sweets into the limo and told him to wait there for her while she investigated the odd sight.

There was a sign that read _Library_ and pointed in the direction opposite the shack. _Why would a library be __**here**__, in the middle of nowhere? _Haruhi thought as she walked in the direction the sign pointed to. After several minutes Haruhi was able to make out a large building in the distance. She continued to walk towards it, quickening her pace while curiosity overwhelmed her. _First, an underground bakery, and now a library in the middle of nowhere?_ Haruhi began to run, she wanted to see this. And within minutes she was upon it, the largest library she had ever seen.   
Haruhi wasted no time. She ran to the door and attempted to open it. _Locked._ What her luck. She screamed inwardly. _Kyouya, you wanted me to see this…Why?_ Frustration took over. She found herself kicking the door. "O-PEN-UP!" she yelled, accenting every syllable.

"Woa, there!" said a ladylike voice.

"Who's there?" Haruhi said, beginning to calm down. Haruhi then watched the silhouette of a person approach and turn into a lovely girl who looked as if she were twelve or thirteen years old.

"Hi! I'm Kyo Ootori!"

… **Dun Dun DUN! I felt it needed the sound effect. Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know what you thought, good or bad. I do realize that my writing style lacks, but I'm trying to improve, so constructive criticism in appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Family

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

MAINS: Kyouya, Haruhi

RECAP:

"Who's there?" Haruhi asked, beginning to calm down. Haruhi then watched the silhouette of a person approach and turn into a lovely girl who looked as if she were twelve or thirteen years old.

"Hi! I'm Kyo Ootori!"

NOW, On with the story!

**Family**

"O-Ootori?" Haruhi asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup! Kyo Ootori! So, what brings you here?" Kyo happily inquired, "And please don't destroy our door…"

"Oh," Haruhi laughed nervously, "Do you have a brother?"

"A brother? Why, that's a weird question to ask. I do, would you like to meet him?"

"Sure..." Haruhi replied.

"KAEDE!! Come out to the front, there's someone I want you to meet!" Kyo yelled in the library's general direction. A few moments later a tall, dark haired man arrived at Kyo's side.

Kyo eagerly began introductions "This is Kaede, and Kaede this is…."

"…Haruhi" Haruhi finished.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi. So, what would bring you to a desert in the middle of nowhere?" Kaede asked, his voice deep and velvety.

"Um…Kyouya Ootori made me come, do you know him?" Haruhi inquired, hoping for some answers. Haruhi did not get what she bargained for. Instantly the man's expression became rigid and his gaze became cold and inimical.

Kyo looked at her older brother with fear in her eyes, "Kaede, she's not like _him_"

"I'm not like who? Kyouya? And I'm male!" Haruhi interjected, as if there really was a point. Kyo's eyes were fixated on her brother and Haruhi's comment went unnoticed.

Kyo tore her eyes from her brother to speak to Haruhi, "Haruhi, I'm sorry, Kyouya has done some very…bad things and we cannot associate ourselves with him in any way. It has been made it clear that we cannot fraternize with any friend of Kyouya's. I am truly very sorry."

"Oh, don't worry, Kyouya is definitely not my friend," Haruhi thought back to the morning, when Kyouya had forced her to come with Hunny to the bakery.

Kyo's eyes lightened as she looked at her brother hopefully, the, seeing his face they darkened once more, "I do not know you well enough to trust you. And, in Kaede's experience, nobody associated with Kyouya is righteous, and until you can prove that you are we cannot see you and you cannot come to this library. Goodbye." And with that the two walked into the library, without looking back.

_What was that about?_ Haruhi asked herself, _Why won't Kaede speak for himself? What did Kyouya do? And who made the decision that they cannot associate themselves with any friend of Kyouya? Why is there a library in the middle of nowhere, and where exactly does Kyouya fit in? Jeez, when I get back Kyouya is going to see a hell of a lot of stars…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haru-Chan, what took you so long?" Hunny asked impatiently as Haruhi returned to the limo.

"Sorry Hunny, I thought I saw something that I didn't."

"Oh, well, anyways, let's go home so I can eat my sweets!" Hunny said excitedly before the driver pulled away from the shack and proceeded to the route in which they had come. Haruhi stared inanimately out the window for the remainder of the drive to the host club.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as the driver pulled up into the school's parking lot, Haruhi was out the door and on her way to the third music room. When she arrived at the door, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before throwing the doors open violently. "KYOUYA!!"

"Hm?" Kyouya asked, looking up from his computer, his interested eyes were hidden in by the metal frame that surrounded them.

"Where the HELL did you send me?!?!" Haruhi thundered, frustrated.

"I thought you went to the bakery with Hunny," Kyouya answered, his voice smooth. Haruhi then grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the third music room to speak with him privately.

"I'm not talking about the bakery," Haruhi said as soon as she was away from the other members of the host club.

"Then what might you be talking about?" Kyouya sounded authentically confused.

"The _library!_" Haruhi explained, irritated.

"I wasn't aware that there was a library."

"You weren't? Well, the people there sure as hell are _aware_ about you!" Haruhi almost-screamed, accusation in her voice.

"Now what might you mean by that?" Haruhi could sense that kyouya was beginning to enjoy this.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Haruhi pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Kyouya, stop. You wanted me to go there, _why?_" Her question was directed more at herself than at Kyouya.

Kyouya smirked, "I wanted you to go there to get cakes with Hunny." Kyouya then turned on his heel and walked back through the doors of the host club.

Haruhi thought back to when Kaede and Kyo left her outside and returned into the library.

_What the hell is with this family and walking away from me?_

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter… Stuff to do, places to be! I actually wrote this chapter twice… after I finished it the first time I came up with another idea and rewrote the chapter entirely differently…! Also, sorry that this chapter is so short …And sorry some-more because this chapter sucks so much…But please, REVIEW!!! I really want to improve my writing and it would really help if people gave me tips! I love seeing that I have reviews (really, who doesn't) so even if you have nothing much to say please review, it makes me feel good, knowing that I was worth somebody's time… **

**Love, **

**Guardiva**


	4. Transfer

Transfer

The host club was the same as usual, but somehow, to Haruhi, it felt different. The twins were annoying, as expected, and Tamaki was still failing at his imagined paternal role. Mori's attitude remained cool and collected, and completely tolerant of the foolish Hunny.

After the confrontation about the library, Kyouya had returned to treating Haruhi as he always had. Haruhi still wondered about Kyouya's siblings from time to time, but the memory had faded into a desolate part of her mind, which she refrained from calling upon, whenever she was tempted to.

Haruhi's thoughts were brought back to the present when a zealous girl startled Haruhi by holding her hand out in front of her, as if to give a handshake.

Haruhi had to tilt her head back in order to see the girl's face. The girl was incredibly tall, probably over 6 foot, and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Her eyes were a sparkling shade of topaz, which complimented her angular face perfectly. What surprised Haruhi was that she was wearing a boys' uniform.

"Hello" Haruhi said, grasping the girl's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Hi, I'm Shinji," The girl introduced herself, "I'm new here, and I want to get to know some people around here."

"Nice to meet you Shinji," the name was very masculine, "I'm Haruhi."

Haruhi noticed that the girl seemed as if she were going to say something, but then thought better of it. Curious, Haruhi questioned Shinji about what she had wanted to say. Shinji paused, "You're wearing a boys' uniform."

"I am." Haruhi confirmed.

"Why?"

Haruhi laughed, "Why are _you_ wearing a boys' uniform?"

Shinji's expression twisted into a frown, then, deciding to be honest, the corners of her lips curved into a smile, "I'm not that feminine, am I?"

"You are, but then, I guess I am too."

Shinji snickered, "so," she continued casually, "why are you doing it?"

"I owe a club at this school some money, it's hard to explain, but basically I have to dress as a guy in order to pay off my debt" Haruhi replied. "What about you?"

"My best friend from middle school came to this school while I went to a Christian school. My dad just got a new job around here, so now I can come to this school."

"But why are you dressed as a boy?" Haruhi was still confused.

"My friend belongs to an all boys club at this school. I told him that I wanted to spend time with him here, and he suggested that I join the club."

"I see."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to looking and acting like a guy convincingly." Shinji smiled.

"What's your real name?" Haruhi asked.

"Shay," Shay replied earnestly.

A bell interrupted the girls' conversation. "It's time for first period," Haruhi groaned, "what class do you have?"

"Uh…" Shay paused referring to a half-sheet of paper, "Literature with Ashiya."

"That's in building four." Haruhi guided, "Head down that corridor," Haruhi said pointing to a hallway, "and at the end turn right, the building will be right in front of you. Have fun." Haruhi waved to Shay as she made her way to her own first period class.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Haruhi greeted her new friend, "how were your classes today?"

"Wonderful," Shay replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Haruhi laughed, "Are you headed home?"

Shay deliberated for a moment, "I think that I'd like to look around campus for a while, just to get used to the feel of it."

Haruhi smiled, "would you like a tour guide?"

"Sure," Shay grinned. Haruhi led her lofty friend around the school, showing her the different parts of the campus. She pointed out the music rooms, and the junior and senior campuses. Haruhi pointed to the astronomy tower that Kyouya had taken her to and paused for a moment as the memory enveloped her. Shay's smooth voice brought her back to the present, "it sure looks neat, have you ever been up there?"

"Yes," The shorter girl replied, "it is amazing."

The duo continued their tour, and after Haruhi indicated the general direction of the library and dining hall, the two were through their tour of the school.

"Thanks Haruhi" Shay beamed, subsequent to the tour.

"No problem."

"…Well, I guess I'd better be going... Mizuki assigned quite a bit of homework."

Haruhi nodded, "Where do you live?"

"Down by that American restaurant on Sesame St."

"That's on my way home, I'll walk you if you want."

"Sure." Shay's voice was cheerful.

"I just have to stop at the third music room first, I forgot my notebook."

"Okay, I'll go with you." The two chatted gleefully until Haruhi opened the doors to the third music room.

Tamaki was lying on the sofa snoring while Kaoru and Hikaru sat with their backs to the girls and their eyes glued to a computer screen. Hunny ate sweets while Mori read, Mori's paternal eye on Hunny never faltered.

Shay glanced around the room before her eyes locked on Mori. "MORI!!!!" She squealed, running towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Shay?" Mori breathed, repositioning Shay so that she was seated on his lap "I thought you weren't coming for another month!"

"Mori," Shay pouted, "I wanted to see you, but if you don't want me here I can go…"

"No." Mori said resolutely, placing his hand gently upon Shay's. Shay smiled and took Mori's hand into her own, tracing patterns across his skin.

"I missed you." She muttered, her eyes down, focused on Mori's hand.

"You did, did you?" Mori said playfully, using his free hand to lift Shay's chin so that her eyes met his.

"Yea," Shay admitted, "but only because of your terrific apple pies, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't miss you a bit."

Mori frowned, "I didn't know that I meant so much to you," he said sarcastically. Shay laughed and the two continued to converse happily, completely oblivious to those around them.

**Are you masochistic? If you're reading this, you must be. I almost cry whenever I read what I write, and I bet you're bawling right now, you know, since you're reading this. Anyways, I'm not even going to bother asking for reviews, this chapter was soo crappy I know I'm going to get flamed to no avail. Bring it on. Anyways, potatoes are yummy. And stop being so masochistic. **

**me**


	5. Transfer part 2

**Alright, so this isn't a chapter. After I wrote this I wanted to tack it onto the end of the fourth chapter, but I didn't want any confusion so I'm posting this as a new chapter. I know that I take forever to update, but my computer has been out of commission for a while due to a faulty charger… the next real chapter is on the way!**

**And by the way, I really don't want to complain about reviews, but I absolutely hate reviews that comment about my grammar or typos or whatnot. That's not constructive criticism, it's just annoying… although I don't think I received any of those for this story… but I did for my other one and that really pissed me off. So ummm yea, please review, I love it when people review, just no grammar/typo corrections please! And I really doubt many people took the time to read the long bold blob. At least those people know what's good for them. Goodbye for now!**

Haruhi was shocked, to say the least. Her eyes were open almost as wide as her mouth as she gaped at the sight before her. A cornucopia of thoughts rushed through Haruhi's head, _Shay knows Mori? How did they meet? Is Shay Mori's Girlfriend? Did Shay dress up as a guy to join the __**Host club**_

Haruhi was merely curious, Hunny, however was fuming. Haruhi had never seen Hunny so angry before, he stared evilly at Shay, arms crossed and cake forgotten. This was the only time Haruhi had ever seen Mori ignore Hunny. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Hunny scooted out his chair before he stalked passed Mori and Shay while accidentally-on-purpose hitting Shay in the back of the head. Shay did not react; Mori however, easily lifted Shay onto her feet and stood in front of Hunny, his eyes glaring disappointedly.

"Apologize, Hunny" Mori commanded.

"NO!" Hunny replied defiantly. Hunny and Mori never fought, _how did Shay cause a brawl between two best friends?_ Haruhi couldn't see what the girl had done wrong, perhaps the answer lay in the past, and Hunny held a grudge.

"Hunny" Mori reasoned, "apologize to Shay"

Hunny stomped his foot, "NO."

"Mori, it's okay," Shay's voice trailed off as Mori held his hand in front of her.

"Hunny needs to apologize, what he did was wrong. I don't care about what happened in California, this has to stop."

"This isn't about what happened in California!" Hunny yelled, his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh? Than what is it about?" Mori retorted, his arm was still in front of Shay, protecting her. Hunny didn't answer, instead he turned on his heel and stomped out the host club doors.


	6. Argument

Argument

Haruhi felt obligated to help her friends in their time of need. She followed Hunny out of the host club and gently caught his wrist, "Hunny…"

And Hunny burst out crying.

"H-He NEVER TOLD ME!" Hunny bawled, his knees buckling causing him to fall to the floor outside the host club doors. Haruhi knelt next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hunny, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, whatever it is, Mori tells you everything." Hunny looked at Haruhi with a desperate expression on his face.

"Haru-Chan, what he did is unforgivable. Will you be my new best friend?" Haruhi shuddered mentally, be Hunny's best friend? That was like selling your soul to the devil, which Haruhi had no intention of doing. She had to fix this mess.

"What did Mori do?" Haruhi asked in a soothing tone.

"He didn't tell me, but he told _HER!!!"_ Haruhi heard the door creak open next to her, and she looked to see Mori standing outside of it looking at Hunny with pleading eyes. Mori must have done something really bad to give Hunny that look, the look was so desperate, it was as if Mori felt guilty for something, and he thought that Hunny would never forgive him. Haruhi sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Mori approached Hunny and sunk to his knees. "Hunny, I'm sorry, but I did this, not Shay." Haruhi looked around the door to see Shay with a panicked look on her face, she was sitting at the end of the table that Mori and Hunny occupied before and her hands where gripping the table so hard that her knuckles where white.

"You were never going to tell me, were you?!?!" Hunny screamed, clenching his fists in his tantrum.

"Sorry Hunny, but I really didn't want you to know. I know that I shouldn't have kept it from you, but you would have made me busy all day and all night! I was so wrong not to tell you Hunny, you probably wouldn't have taken advantage of me, but…" Mori's face was drained of all color and his eyes were a shade of gray, he must have been drowning in guilt.

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T HAVE!!!" Hunny yelled while

Haruhi stood. "YOU ASSUME ALL THESE THINGS! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG – BUT YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I'm sorry, Hun-"

"WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!" Hunny was still bawling as Haruhi walked back into the host club to comfort Shay. _What the hell was going on?_ Haruhi wondered as she pulled out a chair next to Shay, she could still hear Hunny's screaming from outside of the room, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Shay," Haruhi sighed, sitting in the seat beside her. "What happened between you and Hunny?"

Shay ran her hands through her hair, which was now falling around her shoulders, before gently laying them back down on the table. "I-uh... It's a long story. But I really thought that he was over it."

"Hm?" Haruhi really wished that she had never broken that stupid vase that eventually ended up with her caught up in the middle of these things, "go on."

"Well, after middle school I moved to California, my Dad got a job there and he wanted me to go to a Christian School there with his boss's son, Trent. Trent was such a geek, he had trouble making friends…but he was a nice kid – we got along great. A few months after I moved there Mori came to visit me, and as expected, he brought little Hunny along too. You see, I was pretty much Trent's best friend, or – his only friend. And I'm not saying that I had many friends there either, I only had a few, and I hung out with Trent the most. There was this rumor at the school that Trent and I were going out, but I didn't really mind, Trent and I knew the truth, and that was all that mattered… until-"

"Mori came," Haruhi finished, she knew where this was going.

Shay nodded, "When Mori first arrived he was kind to Trent, Trent invited him and Hunny over and they got along well… then mori came to some of my classes with me, and someone told him the rumor…and he lost it.

"I bet," Haruhi agreed solemnly.

"So, he found Trent and threatened him. Mori was about to beat Trent to a bloody pulp when I found them. I explained to Mori that the rumor was a lie, and he understood."

"Then what's the big deal?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"That's the lamest part, even though Mori let Trent go, Trent was too afraid of Mori to see me until Mori was gone."

Haruhi stared at Shay confusedly. _So then what happened? Why does Hunny hate you? _Shay seemed to notice the questions blazing in her eyes, "Since Trent was so afraid of Mori, he didn't invite Mori and Hunny over anymore. Let's put it this way, Trent had a personal bakery."

Then it dawned on Haruhi, "so he's pissed about some stupid sweets?!?!"

"Yup," Shay nodded, "Hunny's life really _is_ all about food."

It so figured.

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

Haruhi found Mori and Hunny where she left them, outside the host club doors. Hunny was balled up on the floor wailing his eyes out and shouting, "I hate you Mori! You told her, not me!"

Haruhi sighed, "Hunny, get up."

"NOO!!!" Hunny howled.

"Hunny, I said get up" Haruhi's voice became firm, "you can't let your life be all about sweets. You can't hate Shay because of what Mori did in California, K?

"I – said – it's – not – about – California!" Hunny yelled between sobs.

_Honestly, I don't want to know what it's about…just make up so I can go home. _

"What's it about then?"

"I didn't tell Hunny that I could bake." Haruhi noticed Mori's form sitting behind her.

She straightened, "are you serious?" Haruhi's voice was disbelieving.

Hunny nodded dramatically, "he told _her_"

"Hunny, Mori promises to bake whatever you want." Haruhi said, glancing at Mori. Mori's expression was one of horror, and Haruhi knew why. If Mori baked for Hunny once, he was locked in. He'd have to bake for Hunny on demand until Hunny outgrew sweets…which would be, say, never. _He deserves the punishment for making me have to do this…to save myself from being forever harassed by Hunny._

Hunny stopped crying and looked at Mori. "Do you really mean that Mori-chan?"

Mori saw the look in Hunny's eyes and hesitantly agreed, "yes, Hunny. Just be nice to Shay."

"Oh I will!" Hunny yelped enthusiastically jumping to his feet and running into the host club.

"Shay-chan! Let's go play! C'mon Shay!" Hunny chimed inside the host club, while Haruhi and Mori lingered by the door.

"Thanks Haruhi," Mori mumbled, half thankful, half sarcastic.

Haruhi nodded, "well, I'm tired, so I'm going home now," Haruhi quickly rounded the door, grabbed her bag and shouted, "I'm off!" before leaving poor Shay and Mori to deal with Hunny.

_Don't you just love author's drabble? If you would consider me an author anyway…which I wouldn't. So don't you love drabble?_

_Alright, I know it sucks. Well, kill me. Seriously. No, I'm kidding. Anyway, if you're so self-loathing that you want to read this, you could, you know, review while you're here. Just a thought. Not a recommendation. ___

_So…uh…pot is bad? _

_Also, sorry that I like, never update. But what can you do? That's right, nothing! I'm the only one who can do anything. And I'm currently working on my other story for Harry Potter – I just posted the first chapter and I got NO reviews. And only 12 hits. Maybe it's just cus my summary is crappy… I dunno…Anyway…_

_Extra stuff that you probably don't want to read – I really hate adding all the chans and suns and kuns and what not, but I only do so in certain parts just to show how happy or mad someone is with someone else in the story. SO… if I get the wrong thing, don't kill me. Or do. Do whatever you want. Pot. _

_Nallybaba, worship me_

_I've decided to start adding quotes of the day to the end of my chapters:_

_Quote of the day: "How do you get it wrong on a calculator?"-me in precal_

_Honestly, I think this is like, the lamest chapter I've written. Care to verify it in a review?_


End file.
